Hermione, in LOVE ???
by Bea
Summary: Hermione is in LOVE!!! Hee-hee-hee She goes to the Bahamas with her crush and things start to get HOT!!! Not really.............but it is a soon to be romance. I have been trying to upload this and it NEVER WORKS!!!! oh well...........
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione, in LOVE ???

A/N: I dunno where I got the idea to do this so please bare with me.I may also make it into a series. I'm sick and I can't do anything except watch TV and play on my computer. Please be nice, it's my first atFF.net R/R! Thanx!

Disclaimer---All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling (DARN!), Mr. Casanova belongs to me.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their last year at Hogwarts, in their Muggle Studies Class everybody was talking excitedly about their upcoming trip to the Bahamas. (Don't ask)

Hermione, however, thought this trip would be a waste of time; she raised her hand and spoke aloud:

" Mr. Casanova (???) when will this trip take place?We have no time to take this trip, I have to study for our finals.In fact so does everybody in this classroom"She looked at Harry and Ron for support but they obviously didn't agree.Mr. Casanova looked at her with his eyes twinkling.

" Miss Granger has a point there, class" he replied, the class was listening intently"because we don't have time to take this trip AND take our finals, we will be canceling ALL finals for all of those who go"he said.The class cheered, Ron was the loudest.Hermione's mouth had dropped open."But…….but-"

"K' mon Herm,look at it in the bright side!" whispered Harry happily in Hermione's ear "you can take a break, and get loose" (if ya'll know what I mean---don't be sick) Hermione blushed, whishing he would do that more often.

They all filled the great hall, chatting excitedly about the trip, All the seventh years had the chance to go, but there were under a lot of conditions.Hermione was reading the piece of parchment Mr. Casanova had given everybody, explaining what they would do at the Bahamas.

"Look at this" Hermione said, "we are going to live like muggles!We can't even take our wand!"

Ron, whom was joking (a.k.a.-FLIRTING) around with Lavender andturned around, "WHAT?"

"Yeah Ron , look "she pointed at the part where it indeed stated that they couldn't take their wands," we are going to stay in a Hotel and then live like muggles for two weeks!" she finished.She kinda liked the idea of going to the Bahamas, the place to relax and a place to have fun and be with her friends.

Time to GO!

All the seventh years were filling the Great Hall.It was 5:00 in the morning, those whom were going to the Bahamas had to be there in time or the carriages would leave them.

" I'm sooo excited"squeaked Lavender to Harry's gang which consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and, Dean.Everybody agreed with Lavender, even Hermione. (surprise surprise)

The carriages come and went, they took them to London so they could get on the plane at the London airport.Ron sat at the window, feeling like he needed it, he didn't know what a plane was so he might as well have the whole show.Hermione sat in the middle and Harry sat beside her. 

When the plane took off some of the girls who weren't familiar with planes screamed, including Ron.(hee-hee-hee, no that does NOT mean he's GAY)The trip was tiring and even Ron was getting bored of looking out he window and most people were falling asleep.Hermione's head was resting on top of Harry's shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers, both sleeping.When Hermione woke up and looked where her head was, she quickly took it off and hoped NOBODY saw. It took over 15 hours to get there but when they did everybody seemed excited.

At the Hotel

At the hotel (yes, beach front) they had to pick who was gonna sleep with whom. (don't be sick) There were three beds in every room and one extra sofa if you insisted you wanted to be with 4 people. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were going to be rooming in one room, and next door Harry, Seamus, Dean and Ron where gonna sleep in one room, drawing straws to see who got the couch.They got their room keys and went up to their rooms, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati needed the most space, being the girls, with lots of clothing.They also didn't know where to put all of their makeup and hair accessories.(yes Hermione DID use makeup okay, my story so SHADDUP! Anywayz, she had long hair and it was straight too!)After unpacking everything, Hermione went down to the pool with her two-piece bikini, accompanied by Lavender and Parvati.

"I know, let's play……..spin the bottle!" screamed Parvati at the top of her lungs, apparently very very excited.

" Well, it's no fun to play without the guys (duh!), let's call them and tell them to come down" said Lavender standing up and running to the great see-through door that led to the lobby.5 minutes later Lavender came back with the rest of the gang.(the boys ya doofus!)

They sat down in a circle like you are supposed to and they played for a while, they had so much fun like they always did.On Hermione's turn Lavender and Parvati giggled madly as she spun the bottle, they had found out about Hermione's crush a few days ago.The bottle spun and spun, Hermione thought it would never stop.Finally, it stopped and to her surprise, it stopped on Harry.

She was about to scream, she blushed deep red, so did Harry, both hearing "The Gang" laughing.Lavender snorted and whispered to Hermione………."Pucker up Herm….it's your wish come true!"And now she was giggling harder that ever.

A/N:Watcha think?It's corny, I know but give some ideas on how to make it better, please!!!I don't have a spell checking person.be nice on the reviews!Thanx!

Disclaimer—Yall know the drill, yadda yadda J.K. Rowling, Mr. Casanova belongs to moi. (yay!)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione, in LOVE ???: Part 2

A/N: I wrote part one a long time ago and now I dunno if I'll have time to upload this today.I have science projects, basketball and soccer.Got to get all the cheerleading things together and I just went through a recent breakup with Cakeboy , it's a mess and I CAN'T THINK!!!!!!!!well……….I'll try…………….. I Guess……….maybe…………..

hmmm………………….. Please read part 1, or you won't understand this one.

The Gang was screaming with laughter.Hermione and Harry had played Spin The Bottle and always kissed but this time………it was different.She had been dreaming of the day when Harry would kiss her, meaning it and with LOTS of passion and she would see fireworks and , and…………well it didn't seem to be all that PRETTY anymore. 

"Comonnnnnnn you guys!!!!" whined Lavender, "Just kiss already, we are gonna have to go in soon, it's sundown already."

Hermione glared at Lavender why had she told her that she had a crush on Harry? WHY?She decided she would do it and get over it.They got closer, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, full with happiness.Hermione closed her eyes and he closed his. "Just a little bit more." she thought.Hermione leaned forward, she was about to kiss him but they bumped their noses.The gang started to laugh and Hermione pulled away."DANG" Hermione cursed herself for not knowing how to kiss.

"DO IT ALREADY"Ron pushed Harry's head towards Hermione's and Lavender pushed hers towards Harry's they touched lips but Mr. Casanova came out of the hotel.

Hermione saw him out of the corner of her eye. Oh my gosh, what would he think if he saw _me_ kissing Harry. Hermione screamed, Harry laughed and The gang laughed along.She couldn't believe it!!!!!Harry was laughing? How could he.Harry stood up and extended his hand for Hermione to grab.She grabbed it, whimpering."What gotten into you Herm?" Harry asked.Hermione thought that it would be a great time to tell him her deepest secret 'cuz the Gang wasn't there, they had left already.Harry and Herm got into the elevator. 

"Harry…..I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"Um……….we have been friends for a long time…………and well…"She was having a hard time telling him this.Harry was a person who was very easy to talk to.You would be talking and he would make eye contact with you, tilt his head when it was something serious and laugh in all the right places when she told a story. They were going up in the elevator and Harry was just staring at her.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled, interrupting her thoughts." You can tell me _anything _Herm, you trust me right?"

"Yeah" she said " I really……..I mean I have had a ………….um I'm in……………I think………..I love you" The elevator door opened and Lavender was standing there waiting for Hermione. She screamed really loud.

"HERMIONE" she screamed.

Harry didn't hear the last few word Hermione had said because of Lavender's scream.

"What?Hermione?Lavender SHUT UP!!!!!!Tell me Herm, what?"

"Not NOW Harry" Yelled Lavender at Harry " Now it's a girl's night,sooooooo let me take Herm and you go your way, okay?!"

She didn't even let Harry say anything.She grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to their room.Lavender couldn't stop screaming.She was yapping away and talking nonstop about what they were going to do that night. Harry just stood there with a blank look on his face.

A/N: I just got WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!I CAN'T THINK!!!!!!!! oh well…………hope you liked it. I willget the next one up, ASAP!!!HONEST!!!Disclaimer:I don't own any HP characters I only own Mr. Casanova.R/R!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hermione, in LOVE ???: Part 3

A/N: OMG!!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written in a looooong time!!!! I'm sorry! I have been sitting in my lazy butt all day doing nothing except for eating cookies and chatting with my friends on MSN and ICQ. SORRY!!!!I have been watching Temptation Island and if you see a little ideas I gotfrom that………….well………….BITE ME! Sorry if used parts of others ppls fics, I feel bad about that but hey……..I have writes block again…………maybe it's the gum I'm chewing……….I have been chewing it since like………..9 hrs ago! Gross! :P

Harry stood there."What had just happened?" he thought, "did Hermione just say, I LOVE YOU?no……….she didn't……..probably imagined it." Harry went into his room were the guys were all watching something called a "TV".

In the girls room:

"LAVENDER!!!" Hermione screamed. "What's your problem?"I just told Harry that I _loved _him!"

"WHAT???" Lavender screamed.

"I told Harry that I loved him and YOU messed it UP!!!"

"Oh Hermione"said Lavender wrapping Hermione with a big hug" I'm sooooooo SORRY!"

They sat down and Hermione explained everything.

"Well" said Lavender, "that was….um….interesting"

They stood in silence for a long time, a very awkward silence.

"uh uh uh…..why don't we go down to the beach and have some fun, huh? It will get the _tension_ out of us." Said Parvati.

"Okay…….I guess" said Hermione. Hermione stopped and grinned evilly, "Hey Lavender, truth or dare?"

Lavender squeaked in excitement, "Oh so that's what we are going to huh?……um DARE!"

"I dare you to………grab your lipstick and go write on the next door neighbors door, I LOVE YOU, in really big letters." said Hermione, wanting revenge. 

Lavender went to one of her make up bags and grabbed it, took out a bright, red lipstick and winked at Hermione.They opened the door and went out. Lavender uncapped the lipstick, and wrote "I love you" in REALLY big letters.They giggled madly and ran for the elevator.They went down, then past the front desk and out onto the porch, where the pool was, then down the stairs to the sandy beach.

The sky was cloudless and there was a full moon. Pretty as it was, Hermione wished Harry was there with her.Then ran back and forth, in the water.All giggling and laughing, splashing and talking.All of the sudden, they started to sing.Crazy songs like Dido and Jay Z. Then Lavender started to sing at the top of her lungs,:

"I wanna li/li/li/lick ya from your head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed down to tha down to tha floor and I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave ……."

She kept on singing and soon enough, all the girls were singing.

"I wanna get you in the back seat, windows up that's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert rip tha pants and rip tha shirt rough sex make it hurt in tha garden all in tha dirt roll around Georgia Brown…"

They kept singing until the song was over. They were having a blast and forgetting all their thoughts in this

"field trip".Hermione was thankful that she was finally able to relax. But there was one thing wrong……Harry.Oh how she wished that she hadn't had told Harry that she loved him.

"Hey Hermione, truth or dare?" yelled Parvati, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"DARE" she yelled back.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothing, go take a splash in the pool and come back."

Hermione thought about this, she could get in BIG trouble if she did, but oh well a dare is a dare.

"OKAY!" she said and took off her clothes. Parvati and all the girls whistled and laughed. Hermione ran up the wooden stairs that led to the porch and dived into the pool. The water was cold and she was laughing her head off, when suddenly, a rough voice came over her.

"HEY YOU" there was the guy at the front desk, accompanied by Mr. Casanova and two cops.

"OH SHIT" yelled Hermione, she got out of the pool and was screaming at all the girls "RUN RUN…WE GOT BUSTED!" She was running with all her might across the beach, moon shining on her naked butt.

A/N: HEE-HEE-HEE!!! I'm mean! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA Well….whatcha think? It's okay…..I guess.

Disclaimer----Harry potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, Mr. Casanova belongs to moi. And the songs belongs to it's owner. Duh! R/R!


End file.
